I'll never know
by White-tiger-lost-angel
Summary: Poems Hinita to Naruto amongst others
1. Hinita

Hinata's view on Naruto? or my view on someone I have feelings for? perhaps the feelings are the same but in different circumstances.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You'll never know  
How I refuse to cry at the gates anymore  
How I refuse to cry on the way home  
How I refuse to cry  
It doesn't show  
You'll never know

You'll never know  
How it hurts me to think of you alone  
How it hurts not to hear your voice  
How it kills me to say goodbye and let you leave!  
It doesn't show  
You'll never know

You'll never know  
How everything about you is perfect to me  
How you make me laugh when no one else can  
When you're silly or make a joke  
Am I as perfect to you?  
It doesn't show

I'll

never

know


	2. Shino

Origionally this was meant to be a Hinita/naruto fic but i decided id do a lil poem on any characters i wanted to...guess who this is

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm never alone  
Everyone sees me  
I shut everyone out  
I'm never alone

No one can see behind my glasses  
No one can reach beneath this coat  
No one can see me  
No one can feel me

People shun me  
Animals hunt me  
Birds attack me  
I'm never alone

They live within me  
They fight for me  
They DIE for me  
I'm never alone

Yet even in their thousands  
They cannot replace a laugh  
They cannot replace a smile  
They cannot replace a hug

I wear my shades so you don't see the hurt as you run  
I'll wear my coat so you cant see the scars  
I'll hide away so you don't see my pain  
I'm never alone


	3. Lee

Woo first fanfic from my university room!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wait for you

I wait for you to break down in tears  
I wait for you to smile  
I wait for you to shine  
All the while

I wait for you

I wait for you to win  
I wait for you to lose  
I wait for you to live  
I wait for you to die  
Release me from my bonds

I wait for you

You never wait for me  
You never reply to my love with joy  
You never weep in happiness  
You never wait for me

You never catch my kisses  
You hate to see me  
Look inside  
Look inside

While you do

I'll wait for you


	4. Sasuke

ummm is this the right spelling for Sasuke?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cold wind blows me away  
I can never return

He's dead to the world  
Trapped in the past  
Trapped in a world of revenge

I will become stronger  
I will cut these bonds

He's weakening by the day  
Can't he feel it?  
Cutting his heartstrings away  
No man is an island

I am alone  
Alone because I don't care about anyone

Its what he wants  
Can't he see?  
He's being controlled by him  
That which he claims to want to destroy

I don't care  
I'll tell myself  
I don't care


	5. Chouji

i know these poems seem really short, but i guess sometimes i just want to give a short insight into how i see the characters. thisone is Chouji...who to be honest though hes fairly unknown (i said fairly before anyon argues with me)he is one of my faviourite characters...even though hes big he doesnt care (well except when someone calls him the f word) as long as he has his friends. He's alot like me, except i dont have the 'I need to eat for my juitsu' exscuse gah im a mess. Cya.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't need you to protect me  
Don't worry guys my feelings are fine  
Because ei know inside  
Inside I am beautiful

For an instant  
A magical second I can be who I am  
But it never lasts  
Yet its always there

Inside I know I am beautiful  
Inside I know  
Inside I KNOW  
Knowledge is power

As long as I have you two  
As long as you are there  
I can be beautiful inside  
And I know you will both love me for who I am

You see my inside  
and you dont let anyone hurt me for my out.  
and i love you for who you are  
and i love you for what you are  
to me


	6. Shikamaru

Hey, im planning on updating soon, just realised how messed up this looked so decided to neaten it up! Im also planning on sorting out my 'Jobs for the girls' fanfic, cos its a tad out of sinc. xx

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cover up my lazy days  
Emerging in my lazy ways  
You never see me on a night  
When out I creep

I can't sleep  
I can't sleep when you are out there  
I can't sleep when you might be in danger  
I cant sleep

First I worried for Kahona  
Now I worry for you  
Stupid and irrational  
Things I never used to be

Now I cant sleep  
The night it calls and is so still  
And I can only rest when you are near  
I know every day is danger

We've come so close before  
Perhaps I'm resigned to losing you  
After all  
We're just friends.


	7. Temari

This is a really short one for Temari, its kind of an impression i get of her, that if she had to sit down and write a poem about herself, it would be short, to the point and full of stuff she loved. (the ferret she has is in the anime, i cant recall it from the manga, and theres a lack of blood and angst i know...but personaly i think Temari's in a good place atm (well in the manga anyway))

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Know how it feels!  
To fly in the wind!  
To cause the trees to shake!  
To run through the heat  
To see through the waving air

To love the desert  
Feel it in my blood!  
To blossom in the sunrise  
To breathe in the sunset!

Dance on the sand!  
Create a whirlwind to echo my steps  
Watch its flight with glee  
Then curl up my brothers, my ferret and me


End file.
